Little Lucas
by WeNeverWin
Summary: After graduating college, Chloe and Aubrey are dating and living together. When Aubrey states Chloe's been acting weird lately, Chloe investigates and finds out she's pregnant. Based off of the Tumblr prompt: Somehow, Aubrey gets Chloe pregnant. Steca makes an appearance.


**This is from a prompt I got off of Tumblr, somehow Aubrey gets Chloe pregnant. This is not a G!P and for some weird reason Aubrey gets Chloe preggers by herself. You can pretend it's magic. Steca (Stacie/Beca) makes an appearance. I wrote this a while ago (like a year) with no knowledge of pregnancy side-effects whatsoever. -EAV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of it's crazy characters. Thank you.**

* * *

"Ugh... I'm stuffed." Chloe groaned, throwing her head back against the couch, rubbing her stomach.

"Now you're stuffed? I was done 20 minutes ago." Aubrey chuckled, cleaning up her plate.

Chloe shrugged, glaring at her companion in jest, before closing her eyes.

"You know, mood swings, nausea, your giant appetite... If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant Chlo." The blonde called out from the kitchen, cleaning the plates.

The redhead sat up, frowning for a second, ready to refute her statement, but her eyebrows soon jumped to her hairline, eyes widening with realization.

When Aubrey walked back out from the kitchen she found Chloe sitting stiff and rigid, looking like she had just witnessed a train running over a cute puppy and/or an adorable looking kitten.

"Chlo? What's wrong?" Aubrey tentatively asked, sitting down next to the usually bubbly redhead, rubbing her back soothingly and kissing her temple.

Chloe locked her eyes onto her companion's for a second, then sprang up from the couch, surprising Aubrey, who let out a little yelp as she fell onto the cold hardwood floor.

"Sorry," Chloe yelled back, sprinting out of their apartment faster than a rabbit.

"Chloe! Wait, Chloe!" Aubrey called out, standing up and chasing after her girlfriend, running down the flights of stairs two at a time to try to reach her former co-captain of the Bellas.

Aubrey hopped a few steps when she lost her balance, nearly spraining her ankle, and ran outside, to the busy sidewalks and streets of Atlanta.

"Chlo! Where are you going?" The blonde called out again, once she spotted the girl walking on the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

"The local drug dealer! He said to give you some when I get back. Hope you like weed!" Chloe teased over her shoulder, not breaking stride. It garnered some strange looks from passerby's, and one woman had planted her hands over her child's ears.

Aubrey smiled and rolled her eyes, sighing in relief that now Chloe was acting (somewhat) normally.

"Just kidding Bree! I'm going to the store, I'll see you back home!" The redhead answered, turning to walk backwards, blowing a kiss to the amused blonde.

Playing along, Aubrey 'caught' the kiss and smacked it to her lips.

Chloe grinned brightly, and turned back around.

Aubrey was smiling so widely that it threatened to split her cheeks, as she shook her head and jogged back inside.

* * *

"Chloe? Are you okay? You've been inside the bathroom ever since you came back from the store," Aubrey worriedly asked, knocking on the door, concerned about her girlfriends behavior.

"Chloe?" Aubrey asked again.

When she didn't get an answer, Aubrey twisted the doorknob, opening the door slightly, alerting her first before she opened the door open all the way.

"Chloe, I'm coming in okay?"

The first thing Aubrey heard when she carefully pushed the door open was sniffling.

Her eyes roamed the tiny room before settling on the redhead, who had her head in between her knees.

Instantly alarms blared red inside Aubrey's head, but she ignored them for now, instead focusing on comforting her girlfriend.

The blonde sat down next to the redhead, who buried her head in the crook of Aubrey's neck, sobs intensifying through her body.

The former captain draped her arms around the smaller girl, whispering soothing and comforting words in her ear.

When the other girl had calmed down enough that her sobs were now hiccups, Aubrey asked, "Chloe, what's wrong? Why are you-"

Aubrey trailed off when her eyes fell on a pregnancy stick.

It had a plus.

That means pregnant right?

The blonde tightened her arms around the redhead.

"Chloe?" She asked, stretching her arms to pick it up from the sink.

"You're pregnant?" Aubrey choked out, blinking rapidly.

"Aubrey, please, let me explain." Chloe hiccuped, standing up and placing her hand on the silent blondes shoulder.

Aubrey stood up and twisted around, facing Chloe, her face unreadable, clenching her jaw.

"Who have you been sleeping with?" The blonde snapped, walking out of the bathroom, Chloe trailing behind her, speechless.

Aubrey stopped them in the living room, repeating again, "Who have you been sleeping with, _Chloe?" _

The redhead could feel tears staring to burn in the back of her eyes, but she blinked them away, answering, "Bree, please, I-I haven't been sleeping with anyone-"

Aubrey shook her head and sighed.

Chloe visibly flinched, a tear running down her face.

"Bree, I-"

"Don't," The blonde brokenly stated, walking to the door.

The smaller girl panicked, running up to her companion, wrapping her long arms around Aubrey's middle.

"Chloe, let me go." She said, twisting around and struggling to get out of Chloe's grip.

"Aubrey, please don't leave. Please. Don't. Go." Chloe whispered, only tightening her arms.

The statement made the blonde stop struggling, and she looked at the girl she had fallen in love with at Barden a time ago, who was her best friend before everything.

Her red eyes, tear-stained face, and round pearly blue eyes staring back into hers.

Aubrey sighed and gave in, wrapping her arms tightly around the girl, leaning against the door, reassuringly whispering in Chloe's ear as she cried.

"I will never leave you again, Chloe. _Never."_

* * *

**Like 9 months later**

"Aubrey!"

The blonde looked up from her paperwork filled desk, and to the door, where her co-worker, Santana, stood, pointing to her office phone.

"Someone's on the line for you."

Aubrey nodded her thanks and picked up the phone, speaking in her formal business tone, "This is Aubrey Posen of Posen Inc. speaking, how may I help you?"

An unfamiliar voice answered from the other end of the line.

"Uhmmm... yes, Ms. Posen, partner of a redhead, Chloe Beale?"

Aubrey nodded, frowning, but remembered that the opposite person on the line couldn't see her so she answered yes.

"Yes, Chloe Beale is currently in the hospital, and currently going into labor."

Aubrey frowned deeper and bit her lip, panicking.

"Woah no, she's not due for two weeks now."

"Well, Ms. Posen, it seems that she's gone earlier than expected then."

Aubrey chewed on her lip, asking hurriedly, "I Chloe okay? What can I do?"

"Yes Ms. Beale is fine, she had informed me that you are on a business trip out of state."

"Yeah, but I cannot miss the birth of our first child!" Aubrey and Chloe had decided to keep the gender a surprise.

"She said your work was 4 hours away on plane, and that you are at an important task at hand Ms. Posen. She also said she called in two of your friends, Beca and Stacie was it? She requested you stay there."

Aubrey grumbled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Posen! You've got 8 more projects to finish!" Aubrey sighed. Consequences be damned. She was going to she her child and girlfriend and help her.

* * *

"Chloe, just breathe, breathe," Stacie instructed, trying to guide her through her contraction, while Chloe squeezed the holy hell out of her hand.

Chloe yelled out, rising up before plopping back down onto the pillows.

"Almost there!" A nurse called out, from her position near the redheads legs, next to another nurse and a doctor.

"Beca get in here!" Stacie yelled, managing to say soothing words to Chloe, trying to help.

The pale faced college senior, and new captain of the Bella's, slowly walked in, wincing when Chloe cried out.

Stacie's eye urged her on, and soon the smaller brunette was standing next to Stacie, eyeing everything awkwardly.

The taller brunette just smiled gently at the DJ, reminding Chloe that Aubrey would be here soon.

Beca's phone buzzed, and she read, '**Be there soon, I'm only five blocks down, tell Chlo I luv her ;) - xoxo Bree**

She rubbed Chloe's arms comfortingly, relaying the message that Aubrey sent her.

The redhead smiled and took deeper breaths, happing knowing that her girlfriend would be here soon.

* * *

Aubrey rushed through the doors as soon as the taxi rolled to a stop, out of breath as she had to run from the parking garage entrance three blocks away. (There was major traffic, apparently it seems everyone decided to have a major crisis today)

"Chloe Beale?" Aubrey asks the front desk receptionist hurriedly.

"Right down the hall to your left, Miss...?" The girl trailed off, waiting for Aubrey.

"Posen." She replied, speed walking to the door the nurse pointed out.

She gently pushed open the door, holding back a happy sob when she saw Chloe cradling the baby in her arms.

Their baby.

Aubrey slowly crept in, greeted by Stacie and Beca sitting in chairs by Chloe's bed, and Chloe, who said 'hi' in this high-pitched, really cute baby voice.

The blonde smiled and pulled up a chair, taking Chloe's free hand, as her eyes filled with happiness as she stared at the baby boy.

"What's his name?" Aubrey asked, smiling as the baby gurgled.

"Lucas, after your grandfather," Chloe smiled rocking the tiny boy in her arms.

Aubrey's eyes watered as she took in the fact that Chloe did that for her.

The blonde held her finger out, and the baby's hands slowly clamped around it, giggling, if babies' do giggle.

Aubrey let out a laugh, smiling as tears threatened to spill over, but she blinked to reign it in.

"Are you sad you missed it?" Chloe asked curiously, softly.

Aubrey shook her head, smiling as she answered, "No, because I definitely won't miss the next one."

Chloe grinned and kissed the back of Aubrey's hand.

"Baby hoggers. Let auntie Stacie and Beca hold him." Stacie pouted, standing up, stretching her arms out and smiling charmingly at the look Beca gave her.

Aubrey rolled her eyes playfully, as Chloe passed their baby to the tall dancer.

'_Wow Stace is really a natural at this' _Aubrey thought as the leggy brunette gently rocked the baby back and forth, cooing.

Stacie looked to Beca as the DJ, appeared next to her, looking over her shoulder.

"We should get a kid someday," The senior whispered, surprising everyone.

Stacie raised her eyebrows at the smaller brunette but said nothing, instead opting to give her girlfriend a peck on the lips when Beca wrapped her arms around her waist, making silly faces at the giggling baby.

"This is perfect," Chloe whispered, and when Aubrey looked up the blonde could see tears brimming in her eyes.

Aubrey brushed away her tears, and kissed her temple, teasing, "So when's the marriage?"

Chloe laughed and kissed Aubrey, and sat back, admiring how good Stacie was with the baby.

Beca gently lifted the child out of Stacie's arms, and passed him back to Chloe, who cradled the baby once more.

Stacie hugged the small brunette, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her softly, answering her past statement, "One day."

Aubrey and Chloe smiled at their two friends, as Chloe answered Aubrey's inquiry, "Soon,"

_"I love you."_

* * *

**Okay, so I think this is actually a better version than the one on my Tumblr. I added and replaced and took out some parts to make this story better. Hope you like it. - Mack**


End file.
